disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kaitluckyclover/3rd fanfic: Kiss and Tell Part 1
Hey Kickin' It lovers! Kait here, with my 3rd fanfic, "Kiss and Tell Part 1". I know it's mot my best, but I hope you like it anyway! My first two are posted on my blog, please check those out too! Disclaimer: I do not own Facebook or Kickin' It Jack and Kim decided to keep their relationship under wraps-they didn't tell a soul about what happened that evening. The two secretly dated; texted one another at midnight, had secret study dates at Kim's place, always sharing flirty winks and glances when no one was looking. But some how, it managed to travel through the whole school that the two had sparks flying. Jack and Kim didn't know how to respond to this. They knew they didn't tell anyone, so how would someone find out? Well, here's how it all went down. The halls of Seaford High were empty and hollow, as school had ended fifteen minutes ago. Jack and Kim hid in the custodian's closet, and told their friends that they had to stay back and serve detention on this nice Friday afternoon. When they heard no more feet shuffling down the stairs, lockers slamming, or kids yelling, they quickly left the claustrophobic closet and stood in the middle of the hall. They wanted to have some time to themselves, alone, even if it was in a corridor of their school. Jack wrapped his arms around Kim and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head, and she embraced his warmth. They were the perfect match. The last puzzle piece of their lives had been filled in by each other-both of them spent each second of every minute of everyday thinking about one another. They stood there, just letting themselves be with each other. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. As they inched closer to each other, their lips about to touch, they were suddenly interrupted when they heard people coming their way. The two ducked into the closet again, and leaned against the door to hear what the kids were talking about. A high-pitched voice echoed the halls, a very familiar one too, but neither of them could put their finger on it. "I can't wait to spread this news all over the school!" it cackled. Just as Jack and Kim were gonna jump out of the closet and see who this person was, there was nobody there. They were puzzled, and wondered it was a fiction of their imagination. "Is it just me or did you hear someone talking while we were in there," Kim said. "Nope," he responded. "Definitely real." Monday morning There was a buzz on Monday morning at school. There were rumors that best friends, Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford had a thing. There was pointing and whispers when the two strolled into school that morning. "You guys are dating and didn't tell us?" Milton quickly accused when they met up at his locker. "What? That's ridiculous. Jack and I are not dating," Kim lied. "Then why is it all over the school?" Eddie asked. Jack and Kim exchanged worried glances, wondering if this had anything to do with what happened on Friday. But it couldn't have right? There were over 700 kids in the school. "Wait, how did this spread?" Jack mumbled. "Facebook and blogs," Jerry told him. "Some kid has this blog that talks about stuff here at Seaford. I guess some kid found the blog, posted the link, and boom. Everyone knows." "I can't believe this," Kim said angrily. "Yah, it's crazy," Jack agreed. "Just to confirm, Kim and I are not-I repeat are not going out." "'Kay good, because I couldn't sleep last night, thinking that you two had something going on, and you didn't tell us. That would be horrible!" Milton exclaimed, with much expression. Kim but her lip, and Jack cringed. How awkward. Afterschool The Wasabi Warriors headed toward the dojo, to find Rudy jumping for joy in his office. "Um, what's going on, Rudy?" Jack asked as they walked in. "I just got a text from this girl I've been talking to on my online dating site. She said she wants to go out for dinner tonight!" Rudy said excitedly. "Oh! I better find something to wear, get all dazzled up for this mystery girl!" "Wait, dude, you've never seen a picture of this girl before?" Jerry questioned as they all strode out of his office. "Nope," he began. "Why? Is that a bad sign?" he trembled. "Really bad sign!" all the guys said in unison. Kim rolled her eyes at this; silly boys and their antics. Rudy cancelled practice so that he can have time to get ready for his date. Everybody parted their own ways; that is except for Jack and Kim. They went over to Jack's place to try to find out who this blogger is. At Jack's house The couple walked into Jack's humble home; immediately smelling the delicious aromas of chili and bread being made for dinner. Jack's younger brother, Casper came running down the stairs when he heard them enter the home, and threw himself into Jack's arms. "Hey buddy!" Jack said, embracing his little brother in a hug. Aww, I didn't know he was a family guy, Kim thought. "Who's that?" Casper asked, pointing at Kim. "That's Kim, my-" he paused. "Friend." Yep. They kept their relationship that quiet. They all walked into the kitchen, Jack and Kim setting their stuff down onto the floor. "Hey Mom," Jack said, giving his Mom a quick kiss on the cheek, before she continued to rush around the kitchen making supper. "Hi Mrs. Anderson," Kim waved. "Oh, hi Kim! How have you been?" she asked. "Great thank you," she replied. Jack and his mother looked alike; same kind brown eyes, same sweet smile. She had a bob hair cut, and was around Kim's height. She wore a floral apron over her white t-shirt and grey yoga pants. "Dinner's ready!" Jack's mom, Laurie called. Jack and Kim sat next to each other, Casper in between Laurie and Jack. Jack's older sister, Rachel, came downstairs and took a seat across from Casper. "Hi Kim," she said, looking up from her phone she was texting on. "Hi Rach," she replied. Jack's 11-year old twin brothers, Matthew and Mitchell came running down the stairs, arguing about something. "You cheated!" Mitchell accused. "No, you did!" Michael fired back. The two disputed all dinner. The Anderson household was quite hectic most of the time; a single mother raising five kids alone is not a simple job. But the kids tried their best to keep everything under control; from doing the laundry, to making their beds, all of them were always on their toes; from chores to school, it wasn't an easy job. Laurie had been on her own for quite a long time--her husband, Jason, left the family while she was pregnant with Casper. She would cry and cry every night, praying that he would come back home. But he never did. He didn't even mail money. So she raised 5 great children in her own; it just goes to show how strong and brave she is. After dinner, Jack and Kim went into Jack's room. He turned on his computer, and she plopped down onto Jack's rug. "Your brother is so cute," Kim said. "Thanks- he's a great kid." Jack smiled obliviously, as if he was thinking about something. Jack's hair was growing long, and he constantly had to brush the hair from his face. Kim thought it was so cute; one time, she even caught herself drooling. "Alright, we're on," Jack said excitedly. He hit the Internet button, and Kim came to his side. They found the link to the site on Facebook from a kid named Matt Graham; but neither Jack nor Kim knew who this was. The website was called Everything Seaford. "What a boring name," Jack thought. The blogger only posted 2 entries, one about Jack and Kim, the other about the disgusting lunch menu at the cafeteria. The articles were well written, and were professional, like whoever wrote it was quite mature. They surfed around the site and Facebook, but the connection to the kid who posted the site's link were a bunch of sophomores they didn't know. Since Jack nor Kim were very good with technology and hacking, they gave up after hours of researching conversations about the couple. What confused them is that sophomores knew them, but they didn't know the sophomores. People were saying things like, "Love is in the air" or "I knew they would get together" or "I've already planned their kids' names: Jacky Jr and Kimberly Kutie!" The amount of gossip that was put up was ridiculous. It seemed like that's all every kid from Seaford was talking about. "I can't believe this," Kim said. "Neither can I," Jack told her. "I wonder how someone would even find out." "But we're not gonna let this get between us, right?" Kim asked worriedly. "Of course not, Kim. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm never gonna let anyone get in between that," he smiled. He meant those words he said--his heart would melt every time he was with her. She was so easy-going and down to earth that he would forget all the bad things in life. He would forget where he was or what he was doing when he was with her--that's how special she made him feel. She sent a chill down his spine when he saw her, his pulse would race faster than normal. Her heart swelled when she heard those words coming from Jack's mouth. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She wrapped her hands around Jack's neck, and stared into his warm brown eyes. He put his hands around her waist, and kissed her. He tasted her watermelon flavored gloss stained on her lips. She immediately kissed him back, and pulled his head closer to hers. His hands crawled up her neck, finally touching her cheeks, kissing her more intensely. She obliged and let him kiss her passionately, sticking his tongue into her mouth every once in a while. He pushed her against the wall, smothering his lips on hers. She moaned, and took a deep breath, gasping for air, as they already had been making out for 7 minutes. They released each other, and both wondered how amazing that felt. The warmth of his lips pressed against hers was so perfect, the feeling was out-of-this-world. The kiss to Jack felt so natural, so surreal, so picture-perfect. They both felt dazed, and was still a bit lost in the moment. Kim took a glance at her watch, and realized that her mother wanted her home 20 minutes ago. She kissed Jack lightly on the cheek, and with that, she ran off towards her home. Please leave a comment on the bottom of this page or leave a comment on my wall. I'll try to come out with part 2 as soon as I can! Thank you! ~Kait ;) Category:Blog posts